Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix)
|kanji=Ｇｌｉｔｔｅｒ （Ｓｔａｒｖｉｎｇ　Ｔｒａｎｃｅｒ　Ｒｅｍｉｘ） |rōmaji= |english= |band=Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga |song number=11 |starting episode=Episode 125 |ending episode= Episode 137 |previous song=Boys Be Ambitious!! |next song=Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ }} Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) is the eleventh ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Michelle Lobster #Jude Heartfilia #Layla Heartfilia Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Mukishitsu na bokura no sekai wa Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita Fuhaishita METOROPORISU Migarusa wa kanjinai Anata no nozonda kekka Haiiro ni afureteru Kore ga risoukyou? Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou Muishiki no naka ni hisonderu Mienai koe ni shitagai ikite yuku |-| Kanji= 無機質な僕らの世界は 煌めいた時代をなぞって出来た 腐敗したメトロポリス 身軽さは感じない あなたの望んだ結果 灰色に溢れてる これが理想郷? 欲しいものはすべて手に入れよう 欲しいものは絶え間なく与えよう 無意識の中に潜んでる 見えない声に従い生きてゆく |-| English= Our cold, inhumane world, Followed a glittering era, and came to be as. The corrupt Metropolis Has no feeling of lightness. The result you so desired, Is overflowing in ashes. Is this Utopia? Let's obtain the things wanted all so wholly. Let's give the things wanted without missing a beat. It lurks in the midst of unconsciousness, Live according to the invisible voice. Full Version Rōmaji= Mukishitsu na bokura no chikyuu wa Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita Mizu sabaku ni dekita raguun to Tada haeteiru nokosarete ikimono Fuhaishita metoroporisu Migarusa wa kanjinai Anata no nozonda kekka Haiiro ni afureteru kore ga risoukyou? Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou Muishiki no naka ni hisonderu Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuko Nozomanai monogatari wo Michibiite usunde kuru no Mou ichido tashikamete Hontou ni hoshikatta kagayaki wo Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou Nemuranai machi no mabushisa ni Me wo ubawarete boku ra no honnou Mukishitsu na bokura no chikyuu wa Kirameita toki wo nazotte dekita Mizu sabaku ni dekita RAGUUN to Tada haeteiru nokosarete ikimono Tada haeteiru nokosarete ikimono |-| Kanji= 無機質な僕らの地球は 煌いた時代時代をなぞって出来た 水砂漠に出来たラグーンと ただ生えている残された生き物 腐敗したメトロポリス 身軽さは感じない あなたの望んだ結果 灰色に溢れてるこれが理想郷？ 欲しいものはすべて手に入れよう 欲しいものは絶え間なく与えよう 無意識の中に潜んでる 見えない声に従い生きてゆく 望まない物語を 導いて結んでくの？ もう一度確かめて 本当に欲しかった輝きを 欲しいものはすべて手に入れよう 欲しいものは絶え間なく与えよう 眠らない街の眩しさに 目を奪われた僕らの本能 無機質な僕らの地球は 煌いた時代時代をなぞって出来た 水砂漠に出来たラグーンと ただ生えている残された生き物 ただ生えている残された生き物 |-| English= Our Inorganic World, Was able to follow a period that shined It has deserts that are now lagoons And it left a world of flourishing creatures This decayed Metropolis Feels in no way nimble The outcome which you wished for Overflowing in Ashes, this is what you call a Utopia? Get everything you want in your grasps Give everything you want, without holding back Lurk in your unconscious state of mind And live your life through a voice you can't see All those stories you don't desire Will you bring them all to an end? Make certain of them all That shine that you really wanted Get everything you want, in your grasps Give everything you want, without holding back In the radiance of the city that never sleeps Our instincts were all taken away from us Our Inorganic World, Was able to follow a period that shined It has deserts that are now lagoons And it left a world of flourishing creatures And it left a world of flourishing creatures Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Theme